Tythan- Sick p1
by LOVINGPEEPS
Summary: Tyler and Ethan get sick and are forced to sleep together.


**Beware this is Tythan. Boy x Boy. Dont like, Dont read.**

 **This is my first story dont judge lol.**

 **Also my writing style is different from other shippings. I start with them NOT DATING.**

 **You have been warned.**

Readers P/V

It was very cold. It was winter and Ethan was walking through the forest. He kept thinking about ideas for 12 days of Christmas 2017. He didnt know what to do. He just sighed and walked back to the city. The forest was not far from the city. Ethan walked back to the city. He started to get shivers.

It was 38 degrees. He was feeling the cold fill his whole body. He then felt warm. His body filled with warmth. Then went back to cold. He ignored the feeling and sat down on a bench. The frost crispted as he sat down. He stared down at his feet. _Oh what do I do? If I dont find any ideas, im toast._

 **The Slanted letters mean thoughts btw.**

He just looked at his feet. It had been a very busy year. Even Kathryn was getting worked out. And she was the hardest working editor he's ever seen! _Man im cold. It might be the stress talk, but i need something to hug._ Ethan thought to himself.

He felt a warm breeze fill his head. His eyes started getting dizzy. He couldnt think clearly. Everything was spinning. He got one thought out clearly. _Am i sick?_

Ethan passed out. His eyes closed. Darkness.

He heard a loud thud. He opened his eyes. He was in a car. _How long was i passed out?_

He looked at the driver It was Amy. "Howdy friendo. You passed out. I went into town looking for you. And i found you laying on the bench. Youve been passed out for 20 minutes now."

"Thanks Amy. What were you doing in town?" Ethan asked.

"I was looking for you. We were looking for you to see if you had any ideas for 12 days of Christmas." Amy looked at Ethan concerned. " You feeling Okay?"

"Uh ya of course. Why wouldnt. I-"

Ethan was cut off by a stabbing pain in his neck. He shrieked quitly and looked at Amy.

"You have Strep Throat. Tyler has Strep as well. You mustve caught it." Amy looked at Ethan concerned.

Ethan was worried. He didnt wanna talk. Amy laughed a little.

"Dont worry Friendo. We're here."

They were at Marks house. Him and Kathryn rushed outside to talk to Amy.

"Is he okay?" They both asked, worried.

"He has Strep as well."

Kathryn gasped and put her hands on her head. She looked worried. Mark was surprised. He had never seen the Blue Been sick before. Ethans face was pale. He looked down. _Wheres Tyler?_

Amy was talking. "Theres a bed in the shed. We can set it in the party room."

Mark looked up.

"What if they slept together?"

They both looked confused. Mark Continues. "If they sleep together, We can keep the Sickness in one area and we can save us time by NOT SETTING UP THE BED."

Mark dosent like building furniture.

They all nodded. Ethan was Sleeping. He was knocked out by bordem from the convo.

Ethan opened his eyes. He was in another room. He had just woke up. He was laying on a quenn sized bed in the guest room upstairs. He turned over to see Tyler.

They were in the same bed. Ethan tried to get out but an ache in his neck made him sit back down. He looked at Tyler. He was dead asleep. Ethan just layed there.

 _Im gonna kill the person who made us sleep together. Ethan chuckled at his thought. He heard a quiet groan. That was kinda...cute. WAIT WHAT? DID I JUST SAY TYLER WAS CUTE?! WHY DID I THINK THAT?!_

Tyler got up. His crystal blue eyes Locked on Ethan. " You two? Man everyone is getting sick." Tyler laughed and groaned.

Ethan layed back down. He noticed the sheets were pink. _Are they trying to make this awkward?_

Tyler layed down next to Ethan. Ethan noticed how cold it was in the room. He looked at the thermometere on the wall.

 _62\. Oh my god are they trying to kill me?_

Tyler layed back down and went to sleep. Ethan was cold.

 _God. If im gonna get warm, I have to get close to Tyler._ Ethan started scooting closer. _Why am i doing this? What if he kicks my ass? Oh god should I hug him? Ethan_

He was very cautious of every creek. He kept having thoughts race through his mind. _What am i doing? Why am i doing this? Should i hug him? God i-i don't know!_

Before Ethan could move any closer, Tyler grabbed him and hugged him. Ethan was surprised, But warm. He settled into the hug and looked at Tyler. He must be dreaming still. _Oh god. He's dreaming._

Ethan moved out of the hug and turned over and slept.

Ethan fell asleep. Tyler just woke up. He was very tired. He tried to get up but his sleepiness got the best of him. He layed back down onto the bed to see the blue bean sleepy.

 **Btw the underlined words are Tylers thoughts.**

It might be the sick talking, but Ethan looks kinda cute. WAIT. ETHAN CUTE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! GOD I HOPE THE STREP THROAT GOES AWAY.

Tyler cringed at his thoughts and looked back at Ethan. He is kinda warm. Maybe i should get closer.

Tyler scooted started to scoot closer. Wait. AM I GONNA CUDDLE WITH ETHAN?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!

Tyler backed away and closed his eyes. He heard the door open. It was Mark. His eyes widened as he noticed Tyler was awake.

"Wake up Sleepy head." Mark poked at Tyler and Tyler sat up.

"Why in the actual fuck are we sleeping together?" Tyler spat.

Mark chuckled "You both have Strep Throat. Were keeping you two in this room to keep it contained."

I guess that makes sense.

Mark gave Tyler a bowl of soup. He sat one down next to Ethan.

"When Ethan wakes up its your job to remind him Tyler."

"Ok Mark."

Mark got up and left the room. He closed the door behind him. Tyler layed back down and started to eat his soup. On his 4th bite, he heard a soft groan. It was Ethan. Ethan sat up "Hi Tyler."

Tyler looked back with a smile. " Morning sleepyhead."

Ethan got up and looked at his soup. He tried pick it up but his arms were asleep. He was way to tired. He tried one more and layed back down.

"Do you want me to feed you?" Ethan looked back at Tyler. A warm feeling flushed up Ethans face. Tyler laughed. "Figuring you cant lift your arms."

Ethan looked back "Uh no thanks. 0Ive go this Tyler."

Ethan tried one more time. He failed. Tyler laughed and grabbed Ethans bowl. " Here comes the airplane." Tyler giggled.

"Shut up Tyler" Ethan groaned and opened his mouth.

Tyler began feeding Ethan. It is a joke, but I want to help Ethan get better. Figure this is my Sickness.

Ethan was thinking. _Why does this feel so wrong, yet ment to happen?_

Ethan finished up his soup, paying attention to the warmness going down his stomach, Not realizing him and Tyler were touching hands.

Tyler put the bowl down next to Ethan. They both laughed at what they did. Ethan looked down at Tylers hand. They were touching hands.

 _Oh shit!_ Ethan pulled his hand away as Tyler did the same.

Why were we holding hands?! GOD THATS GROSS.

They both felt a shade of pink come up his face. They both turned away and layed down. They were both quiet.

"Well, that was awkward." Tyler giggled. His face turning into a deep pink shade.

Ethan just layed there. Warm as all hell.

They both turned over at eachother. Looking at eachothers faces. they locked eyes. Silence. Ethan closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tyler slept along with him.

 **The next morning.**

It was 6 in the morning. Nobody was awake. Except for Ethan. Ethan sat up, looking at the clock in there room. He sighed and got up. He wasnt feeling better, But he was starting to feel something work.

He turned on the lamp on the other side of the room and got back in bed. He turned over to see Tylers face. He was dead asleep, even closer to Ethan than before. Ethan loked down and back up. Tyler was VERY CLOSE NOW.

 _He looks so quiet. So peaceful. So...Cute. WAIT WHAT? TYLER CUTE?! WTF ETHAN!_

 _Ethans mind went crazy. He kept thinking about what he said._ He started to scoot closer to Tyler. _He might kick my ass later, but for now, Im going to enjoy it._

Ethan and Tyler were both hugging in there sleep. They were cuddling.

2 hours later...

Tyler opened his eyes. He had gotten much better sleep than expected. He didnt feel much better, but he felt Warm.

He turned over to see a Blue haired Ethan hugging him in his sleep. Omg hes-hes hugging me?!

Ethan woke up. He noticed Tyler was awake and he was still hugging him. Ethan shrugged a little and gently let go. Tyler looked at Ethan. "Your quite the hugger Ethan."

Ethan felt a blush creep up on his head. "Thanks I guess."

Tyler laughed. They both started to chuckle. They both heard Someone call them. " Ethan come down here for a minute." It was Kathryn.

Ethan walked out of the room and walked down stairs. Kathryn had a pill in her hand. She handed it to Ethan and grabbed a glass of water. "Take it."

Ethan swallowed the pill and took a drink. "Thank you Ethan. Ill call you down in a couple hours to take another." Ethan nodded and walked back upstairs. Tyler was coming down at the same time. They brushed against eachother gently. Ethan stopped and looked back, blushing furiously.

Tyler didnt seem to notice. Ethan walked back upstairs and layed down. He felt _warm._ He drifted off to sleep.

Tyler got done taking his pill and went back upstairs. He opened the door to see Ethan was already asleep. Mumbling in his dream. Tyler layed down next to him and went to sleep.

 **Ethans dream.**

He opened his eyes slowly. Ethan was in a white room. He looked up to see Tyler. Tyler was smiling with his pupils wide open.

"Tyler?"

Tyler started to lean down, getting close to Ethan.

"Tyler what are you-

Tylers face was getting closer to Ethans.

"Tyler."

"Ty..."

There lips touched.

 **End of Ethans Dream.**

Ethan woke up. He didnt know what happened. _Was that a dream? It felt so real._

Tyler wasnt in bed. Ethan got up and looked around the room. No Tyler. He walked out the door and walked to the stairs. He looked down to see the 4 others talking. Ethan listened.

"Hey Tyler. Me, Amy, and Mark are going to the reacord studio. You and Ethan will stay here for a couple hours." Kathryn said.

"So do i just stay here with the blue one?"

Ethan blushed.

"So ya Tyler just stay in that room. Lay down and get some rest. Thats all we can really do right now."

Tyler nodded. They were a little surprised by his quick response.

"Bye Tyler."

"Bye guys."

Tyler started to go back upstairs. Ethan rushed back to his room. He covered himself and pretended he was asleep.

"I know youre awake Ethan."

Ethan got back up. He looked at Tyler. "How did you know?"


End file.
